Perfect
by akuma.hell
Summary: Benarkah hidupku benar-benar sempurna?  Warnings Inside, RnR please..


Eyeshield 21 © Riichirou Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

_**Perfect**_

Warning :

HiruMamo, gaje, abal, plot ga jelas, Mamori's POV, semi-AU, oneshot, dan berbagai macam keanehan lainnya.

Don't Like, Don't read!

I've warned You.

Sempurna..

Selalu kata itu yang disandingkan orang-orang dengan diriku. Wajah cantik, tubuh ideal, kulit putih bersih, otak encer, _blasteran_ Amerika-Jepang, rambut _auburn_ dan mata _sapphire _yang mempesona, digabungkan menjadi satu dan jadilah aku, Anezaki Mamori. Terlebih lagi fakta bahwa aku anak tunggal yang hidup dengan keluarga yang cukup mapan membuatku tak kekurangan sedikitpun. Ditambah dengan teman-teman baikku, kehidupanku sebagai seorang gadis idaman yang sempurna pun tak terelakkan lagi.

Begitulah pandangan orang-orang awam yang baru mengenalku. Oh...ralat, bukan hanya orang awam, tapi banyak juga orang-orang terdekatku yang tidak mengetahui betapa tertekannya aku dengan semua kelebihan, dengan semua kesempurnaan yang kumiliki. Kesempurnaan fana yang memberiku secuil kebahagian, dan membuatku mendapatkan selautan kesengsaraan. Kenapa aku berkata seperti aku tidak mensyukuri apa yang telah Tuhan anugerahkan kepadaku? Tidak. Aku bersyukur, tentu. Malah dulunya aku sangat bahagia mendengar pujian yang terlontar dari setiap orang yang kutemui. Namun, lama-lama aku sadar, bahwa tidak hanya pujian yang ku dapat, tapi juga makian dan umpatan dari orang-orang yang merasa iri padaku. Untuk itu, aku berusaha bersikap lembut dan ramah kepada semua orang, tapi malah mereka tambah membenciku dengan alasan bahwa aku hanya berpura-pura untuk mencari perhatian orang lain. Bahkan ada beberapa diantara mereka yang berusaha mengerjaiku, mempermalukanku atau membuatku menangis. Itu menjadi semacam hobi bagi mereka. Bagaimana aku tidak sedih? Aku tidak meminta untuk jadi cantik-walau aku juga tidak ingin menjadi jelek-tapi mereka bersikap seolah akulah yang telah membuat mereka menjadi jelek, sehingga mereka memperlakukanku dengan tidak baik.

Dan tahukah kalian? Bahwa sebenarnya aku di dalam keluargaku hanyalah anak tiri. Aku hanya anak haram dari Ibuku dengan laki-laki lain, sedang ayah kandungku itu pergi entah kemana. Dan Ayah-yang sangat mencintai Ibu-mau menerima Ibu dalam keadaan mengandungku, tapi beliau hanya menerima Ibu_ku_, bukan menerima_ku_. Memang beliau tidak pernah mengatakan secara langsung bahwa beliau tidak menerimaku, tapi sering kalimat-kalimat tersirat terlontar dari mulutnya, seperti saat aku terlambat pulang dua minggu yang lalu, aku saat itu sudah berada di depan pintu rumah saat Ayah bertanya kepada Ibu,"Kemana _anakmu_ itu? Sudah larut kok belum pulang?". Ayah sengaja memberi penekanan pada kata _anakmu_. Ibu hanya menjawab,"Mungkin sebentar lagi pulang,". Aku tetap berdiri untuk beberapa saat di depan pintu sebelum akhirnya aku masuk dengan tampang _innocent_ dan berteriak seperti biasa,"Tadaima..!" seakan aku tidak mendengar apa-apa. Bukan hanya itu, dari kecil, Ayah jarang sekali memelukku, beliau bahkan tidak pernah mencium keningku. Seringkali aku berharap saat aku mendapatkan juara umum di setiap tahunku di sekolah, beliau akan mau untuk sekedar merangkul atau mengacak-acak rambutku sambil tersenyum bangga. Tapi itu semua hanya harapanku saja, karena ayah sama sekali tidak pernah datang saat pembagaian rapot di sekolah. Selalu ada alasan bagi beliau untuk menghindari pembagian rapot atau kunjungan orangtua, dan selalu ibu yang datang menggantikan posisi ayah, sedang aku ingin ayahlah yang mendampingiku. Ayah pun jarang menanyai kehidupanku di sekolah, bagaimana aku dengan teman-temanku, bagaimana ujianku, apakah aku sudah punya pacar atau hal-hal kecil yang biasa ditanyakan seorang ayah. Kalau aku bisa memilih, lebih baik kalau ayahku marah dan benar-benar tidak menganggapku anak daripada bersikap dingin dan memperlakukanku seakan aku tidak ada.

.

.

.

Teman-teman yang telah kuanggap sahabat pun ternyata juga hanya mencari keuntungan dariku. Sara dan Ako, mereka ternyata hanya ingin mendompleng nama agar mereka juga ikut terkenal, sebagai sahabat dari Anezaki Mamori, si Malaikat yang turun dari langit. Mereka akan pergi ke kantin bersama-sama denganku dan akan mejadi pusat perhatian, baik dari laki-laki maupun perempuan. Dan secara otomatis, mereka akan menjadi cewek-cewek populer di seantero sekolah, walaupun mereka tidak terlalu cantik. Mereka pun dapat keuntungan lain, mereka dapat belajar denganku yang memang lumayan pintar,atau kami saling bertukar jawaban saat ulangan harian di sekolah. Menjadi cewek beken dan mendapat nilai tinggi secara instant, siapa yang tidak mau?

Aku tertekan, aku hampir gila menghadapi semua masalah ini. Dijahili, dianggap tidak ada, dan dimanfaatkan, sungguh suatu keadaan yang dapat mengguncang jiwa. Aku menangis, mungkin hampir setiap malam. Aku telah mencurahkan isi hatiku dengan menulis puluhan diary, tapi tetap, rasa kesepian yang kian menghampiriku tak kunjung pergi. Menyadari bahwa banyaknya orang disekelilingku hanyalah orang-orang yang melihatku dari luar tanpa tahu aku yang sebenarnya. Tidak ada tempat bagiku untuk mencurahkan segalanya. Seringkali aku berbicara sendiri di kamar, berbicara dengan foto, dengan boneka, dan benda-benda lain di kamarku. Aku sempat memelihara kucing beberapa bulan lalu, selain aku memang suka kucing, aku juga sering curhat kepada Rafu-nama kucing itu-tentang segala yang terjadi di hidupku. Minimal Rafu bisa meresponku dengan mengeong atau mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Minimal dia hidup, daripada aku terus-terusan berbicara dengan foto, bisa-bisa aku benar-benar gila. Aku juga bisa memeluknya untuk melepaskan beban hatiku, karena memang tidak ada orang yang akan ku peluk sejauh ini.

Tapi itu semua sebelum aku bertemu dengan Deimon Devil Bats. Bertemu dengan _Eyeshield 21_-Sena yang baru-yang pemberani, Suzuna yang ceria, Monta yang ceroboh, _Ha-Ha Brothers_ yang kompak, Kurita dan Komusubi yang lucu, Musashi yang baik, Yukimitsu yang pintar, Taki yang percaya diri, Ishimaru yang_ invisible_, dan tentunya, Hiruma, sang kapten dari neraka. Hanya Hiruma yang mampu membuat tim Devil bats yang semula tidak diperhitungkan menjadi juara _Christmast Bowl_ dibawah komandonya. Hanya Hiruma yang mampu menekan para musuhnya dengan auranya yang kuat-dan dibantu dengan _akuma techou_-dalam sekejap mata. Dan _hanya_ Hiruma lah yang mampu membuatku tenang, dengan segala sikap keiblisannya, dengan segala kelicikannya, dengan segala kekeras kepalaanya, dan dengan segala sikap lembutnya yang hanya ditunjukannya kepadaku. Hangat yang kurasa saat berada dalam rengkuhannya, nyaman yang kurasa saat aku bersandar dibahunya, dan tentram yang kurasa saat ia mempersilahkanku untuk menangis di dadanya, menumpahkan segala keluh kesah, dan saat dia membelai dan mengacak rambutku lembut. Aku tidak bohong soal Hiruma yang bersikap lembut. Dia bahkan akan menghiburku saat aku mulai menangis ketika beban yang kurasa cukup berat, yaa...walau ia menghiburku dengan kata-kata yang sangat khas Hiruma seperti, "Kau cengeng sekali, Kuso Mane, kenapa kau harus berharap dari ayah sialanmu sementara kau punya aku disini?" atau dia akan membawaku ke tempat-tempat yang indah untuk membuatku melupakan sejenak masalahku, berkata sok puitis seperti saat dia membawaku ke puncak sebuah bukit untuk melihat _sunset_ yang sangat indah, "Kau cantik seperti matahari itu, Kuso Mane, tapi kau jelek seperti si gendut sialan saat kau menangis, makanya, jangan menangis lagi,". Pujian dari Hiruma, dan hanya _akulah_ yan diberi kesempatan untuk dapat menerimanya.

Bagiku, pertengkaran kecil dengan Hiruma bagaikan pertengkaran dengan seorang kakak, perdebatan panjang yang mengemukakan argumen masing-masing tanpa ada yang mau mengalah. Perang sapu dan AK-47 dengan Hiruma bagaikan pertengkaran dengan seorang adik, Hiruma yang bersikap kekanak-kanakan dan akupun juga seperti anak-anak, yang berlari kesana kemari sambil mengacung-acungkan sapu. Dan saat-saat dimana aku berdua dengan Hiruma di dalam ruang klub, saat kami berdiskusi tentang strategi bagaikan dengan seorang teman ketika sedang belajar kelompok, kami mampu bersikap netral dan saling berbagi ide dalam hal ini layaknya teman biasa. Saat aku dilindungi oleh Hiruma ketika aku diganggu oleh para preman di jalan bagaikan mendapatkan perlindungan dari seorang ayah, yang senantiasa melindungi dan memberi rasa aman. Dan saat kami pergi berdua, makan malam bersama, pergi ke taman bermain, melihat sunset lagi, berbelanja, dan lainnya, aku juga menemukan sosok seorang kekasih didalam diri Hiruma, kekasih yang menyayangi dan mencintaiku.

Aku bagai menemukan sosok kakak, adik, ayah dan kekasih sekaligus di dalam diri Hiruma. Aku tidak sempurna, sama sekali tidak sempurna, tapi terimakasih Hiruma-ralat, Youichi, karena kau telah membuat hidupku benar-benar _terasa_ sempurna, dengan adanya kau disisiku.

Arigatou, Youichi...

Yay...;D

Maafkan saya, author yang udah lama ngilang dari peradaban ini tiba-tiba nongol en nge-post fic abal kayak gini, mana angst-nya ga kerasa pula, maaf, maafkan saya, jangan timpuk saya...lol

Saya ga mau banyak bacot dulu ah, ntar ditimpuk beneran sama reader *kabur*. So, jika para reader berkenan, tinggalkanlah komentar, kritik dan saran anda sekalian di kotak review, okkeh...

Ja ne..:D


End file.
